


you captivate me before our eyes even meet (2 fast, 2 fast)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: EXO/X-EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Clone Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Self-cest, a singular pet name, but it there so.., honestly even that one surprised me, personal headcanon that chanyeøl is a soft bby, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Chanyeøl is just too cute.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXO/X-EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Down to Business





	you captivate me before our eyes even meet (2 fast, 2 fast)

**Author's Note:**

> Why does every single one of my attempts at writing smut end up with the actual fic being more feelings than smut???  
This was an under 1k smut challenge that I decided to undertake based off the other fics in the collection (which are all great btw) which I just barely completed since all I love to do is talk about feelings lol
> 
> This was surprisingly fun, so there might be more fics (w/the clones) like this some time in the future?? Who knows
> 
> Title taken from [2 Fast by Super M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsHIH9ig-rU)

He was unexpectedly...soft; pliant and submissive where he had been expecting aggression. Chanyeol had made an attempt to stop the heavily bleeding gash on his side with frantic hands and Chanyeøl immediately deflated; melting into his gentle touch with a small, broken sigh. The harsh glare he had received before the ensuing battle had melted into a look so trusting that it made his chest ache. 

How could a creature so intimidating flip from snarls of rage to soft, hesitant looks of wonder? How could this person--this  _ clone  _ of him who was aiming to take over his life and  _ replace _ him be so  _ sweet _ to him; trust him enough to whisk him away from the fight and care for him, touch him,  _ fuck _ him? How could this copy of him be so fucking-

"Cute." He whispered, hands gently gripping the inner part of Chanyeøl's thighs. A soft, shaky moan answered his claim, a subtle tremor shaking his flushed frame as his lids hung low over his bi-colored eyes. The milky blue color of his right eye scared him at first, but now he just found the softness of the blue endearing.

"So cute." He found himself repeating, voice quiet and low as he slowly leaned over the sweaty, heaving chest of his clone. The light flush that covered his cheeks darkened, his eyes looking away from Chanyeol as he squirmed in embarrassment.

"You...you think I'm cute?" Chanyeøl's voice was higher than his; soft and sweet where his often came out deep and booming. The contrast made his stomach swoop, and he couldn't fight the urge to plant light, open-mouthed kisses over the sharp jut of his clavicle. A quiet gasp reached his ears once he made contact, and his mouth ticked up into a smirk when the cock touching his own twitched. ' _ So sensitive _ .'

"Of course I do, sweet. You're the absolute  _ cutest _ ." The endearment slipped past his lips before he could stop it, but he found he didn't actually regret saying it. Not when it granted him a lovely little hitch of breath from Chanyeøl.

"Did you like that? Me calling you sweet?" A shy nod and bashful smile answered his question, and it was hard for him  _ not  _ kiss his clone senseless. He was so adorable it was almost lethal--especially when his hair was matted with sweat, his naked body was flushed a pretty shade of pink and his eyes were glossy with tears. He made such a delicately beautiful picture, it was almost too good to be true. 

It was unreal how close he got to his clone, how deeply he cared for him and how  _ violent _ his feelings were about protecting him were. Even  _ thinking  _ about Chanyeøl getting hurt by his squad made his flame skitter under his skin and the urge to  _ burn  _ rise up like a tidal wave.  _ 'He's mine. All mine. No one has the power to take him away from me. No one _ .'

"Chanyeol…?" Chanyeøl's hesitant voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized he had been gripping his thighs tight enough to leave bruises. He immediately loosened his hold, shooting Chanyeøl an apologetic smile as he rubbed his thumbs over the marks.

"Did I hurt you?" A shake of his head.

"No...I...I liked the roughness." He stuttered out, fingers nervously pulling at the crumpled red sheets near his hair. Chanyeol's cock jumped at the admission, images of Chanyeøl sliding through his mind. The long column of his neck marked with purpling hickies, the broad planes of his back covered in bites, the plush swell of his ass decorated in bright red handprints and strips of his drying white cum-

" _ Fuck _ ." He couldn't help the hoarseness of his voice, not when his mind kept conjuring up various scenarios where Chanyeøl would be so  _ beautifully _ wrecked by him.

"Please do." The somewhat snarky reply startled a laugh out of him, and warmth sparked in his chest when Chanyeøl's cheek dimpled with an impish grin.  _ 'So cute _ .' He placed more kisses over his chest, though he added more bites scrapes of his teeth just to see his pale skin bloom a gentle pink.

"Is that how you ask for what you want, sweet?" The soft reminder had Chanyeøl flushing, teeth nibbling on his lower lip as he shook his head 'no'.

"Please fuck me, Daddy." His voice was breathy; a needy plea that made his blood boil and his cock twitch with the need to  _ fuck _ .

"God, you're so fucking  _ cute _ ." He groaned, reaching a hand down to guide the tip of his cock into Chanyeøl's stretched hole. He made a small, throaty noise at his words, eyes shutting in pleasure once Chanyeol sunk in.

"Daddy..." His voice came out a broken whimper, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Chanyeol let out another groan, lips latching onto the side of Chanyeøl's neck as he used his hands to spread his legs apart. He snapped his hips forward, sinking his teeth deep enough into his skin for it to bleed.

Chanyeøl let out a whimper of pain, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders as he was jolted harshly by the power of Chanyeol's thrusts. He didn't mean to bite so hard, but  _ fuck _ , he couldn't control himself when his adorable clone cried out in such a needy, sweet tone.

"Close... close..!" It didn't take long for Chanyeøl to reach his end, though he wasn't surprised. He had been teasing him for so long, it was honestly a shock he lasted until now.

"Hold out a little longer for me, okay? Wait until I come into your ass, sweet." He panted against the side of his neck, hips jerking when the warm tightness of Chanyeøl's ass suddenly grew.

"Fuck!" That was enough to have his hips stutter and his cock erupt; strings of sticky, warm cum coating inside of Chanyeøl's ass.

"Daddy-!" Chanyeøl followed his release soon after, voice breaking and nails digging half-moons into Chanyeol's back.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
